Abstract Atrial fibrillation (AF) prevalence is estimated to 1% of the general population in the United States. A shocking 30% to 60% of patients with AF are unaware of their diagnosis (silent AF). Therefore, optimal management of AF patients represents one of the most significant challenges of modern clinical cardiology. In the proposed project, we will evaluate a novel concept of patient monitoring utilizing a contactless video-based technology. Our preliminary results revealed that the presence of AF can be detected from the video of an individual's face. We will evaluate our AF detection technology when embedded into a tablet that automatically record facial videos when the user works on email, browses the internet or watches videos. We will conduct a study in which we will enroll symptomatic AF patients going through either radiofrequency ablation or electrical cardioversion. We will follow these patients during 14 days after their procedure. Using a patch continuously recording ECG during the follow-up period, we will evaluate if the proposed video technology can detect the early recurrence of AF in these patients. The primary goal of the study is to demonstrate that non-constraining contactless video- based technology represents a robust home-based monitoring technology for AF detection.